Copy Cats
by Ciestess84
Summary: They had underestimated their experiments: the girls had escaped! Forever changed and pursued by their captors, nowhere was safe. She had been gone longer than expected; the world had changed: Where are her friends? -her parents! -ANYONE! The world of the Teen Titans, continued after Trouble in Tokyo. "Why has Starfire turned evil...?" (just the prologue until all of Arc1 written)


**Fair warning: This WILL be continued, but we intend to finish writing ALL of arc 1 before posting any more. Enjoy your torture! ;)**

They had underestimated their experiments. The girls had escaped, forever changed. Not knowing what, exactly, the aliens had done to them; only knowing they could never return home. Forever pursued by their captors, nowhere was safe, and the one had been gone longer than expected. The world had changed. Where are her parents, her friends, ANYONE?! Who is this strange girl she ended up with? And how can the other girl shape-shift and she... what ARE her powers?!

* * *

Comedy: Hello, there mortals...

Tragedy: Excuse my associate…

C: Welcome to Hell!

T: … I'M suppose to be the dark one, remember?

C: You are no fun… Just once… pleaseee?

T: Heh… Anyway, welcome to our fanfiction! Ready for plenty of fluff, happy times, and overall Mary-Sueness…

C: And death, and arson! We are not mary-sues…. Are we?

T:*sighs* Sarcasm, Comedy, sarcasm...

C: Oh…

T: SO! I'm Ciestess84, but here, you can call me Tragedy. My friend and I have been developing this idea for a while. This is just the prologue, but the rest should be coming in… oh, about a YEAR! *EVIL LAUGHTER*

C: I'm Comedy and I am the supposed comic relief, not sure where Tragedy says that…. She doesn't know me…. she doesn't… does she?

T: I DO question your sanity sometimes…

C *innocent laughter soon evolves into psychotic laughter*

T: *eye twitches, then shakes head in defeat* … But yes, if you're not a fan of mild gore, insanity, and… nope. Can't say anymore. Don't wanna ruin the surprise! *chuckles darkly*

C: Can't I just give one spoiler?

T: … Depends. Which one?

C: The part where Mirror finds out her true origins?

T: … You get ONE word. And NO NAMES! Then we have to move on to the disclaimer...

C: Psychopath...

T: Alright. Happy?

C: Yes~

T: K. Neither Comedy nor I own Teen Titans or any other DC characters. We DO own Mirror and Mimmic…

C: WE SHALL LOVE YOU ALWAYS! *Hugs Jason Todd doll*

T: ON WITH THE SHOW!

Prologue

_Far in the future, a new hero of the Justice League searches through files on the old heroes. One stands out in particular: "Journals on 'The Copy Cats' and known aliases," half of it seemingly written by the same person. Curious, the new Leaguer opens the file and begins reading..._

* * *

Far off in the reaches of space, on a distant and little-known planet, live a species known only as the Beings of Knowledge. They are the scientists, detectives, and librarians of the known universe. Most others simply ignore them, rarely acknowledging their existence from the simple fact that Beings of Knowledge NEVER get involved in any war, shunning relations with others because it could influence their judgements and experiments. Because of this, they are always careful to never influence any of their subjects: never taking hostages or specimen to learn from, never even experimenting on them, only watching…. except for once.

In their watching, their curiosity and interest in a certain species had grown: humans. What was it about them, you ask? What was SO special about them as to cause this story you're currently reading to come into being, to bring the most remote of species into the spotlight for the only time in recorded history? Namely, a group of rogue Beings of Knowledge's interest had been drawn to the peculiar human tendency to gain powers. Meta-humans.

Our group of Rogues had gone to the unknown extreme of asking to take not one, but FOUR human specimen to experiment on, to see what exactly allowed humans their virtually unique ability. Not only this, they wished to CREATE the specimen by fusing different humans' DNA!

You can imagine the Elders' outrage.

Furious and shocked at the Rogues' request, they condemned the group to a thousand years' imprisonment; nearly a fourth of a Being of Knowledge's life-span. But the Elders were about to be even more shocked. Disobedience was unknown among their species… and so the Rogues had the element of surprise when they stole the ship.

With no fear of pursuit do to their species' laws, the Rogues escaped to Earth - and commenced their experiments. They searched out the perfect specimen, implanting the reproductive DNA of the chosen fathers into the chosen mothers, but they were only able to find candidates for two of their subjects.

Undeterred, the Rogues waited, keeping their two specimen at the appropriate age: just before puberty. After about fifty years, their wait paid off. With their specimen gathered, the experiments began… and continued.

That is, until one of them awoke, their sleeping-formula ineffective on her. When she screamed, another of their subjects woke in response.

And all Hell broke loose…

* * *

T: And, just because I love you (and want you to follow this story), here's a sneak peek at Ch. 1!

* * *

_"Uh... Robin?" asked Cyborg, watching as the Boy Wonder continued to type away at the computer console. "What are you doin'?" ..._

_..._

_... Robin stood, walking away from the computer. "Get the others to meet in the T-ship. We're going on a recruiting mission."_

_"Wait, who are they?"_

_Robin paused, "I'll explain more on the way, but they call themselves the Copy Cats."_

* * *

T: So YES, follow, favorite, review...

C: And FOLLOW! PPPLLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEE!

T: ... I have to deal with this to write this story... Maybe it WON'T take too long...


End file.
